


The Ties That Bind Us

by Raining_on_a_stars_surface_in_space



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, SecretSanta2019TKS, TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_on_a_stars_surface_in_space/pseuds/Raining_on_a_stars_surface_in_space
Summary: Senku and Tsukasa get stuck in a cave during a snowstom on Christmas Eve.((Very minor one-sided Ryusui/Tsukasa))
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	The Ties That Bind Us

Of course the snowstorm had to hit them while they were away. They were only trying to return to the village for Christmas, but now Senku and Tsukasa are stuck in a cave trying not to freeze. It was certainly annoying to be sure. However, Tsukasa could let himself accept it as it is, because Senku was adorable trying to get a fire going with only a few sticks. 

"Do you need help Senku?" Tsukasa puffed out in amusement. 

"No. I got this." Senku said with a stubborn frown. He kept moving the sticks together, not making any progress. Tsukasa couldn't help but chuckle lowly to himself. It seems though, that Senku heard him and gave him a small glare.

It didn't affect Tsukasa at all. It just made him think Senku looked adorable. Said adorable scientist huffed out in defeat. 

"Alright. You win. I would like some help getting this fire started." Senku crossed his arms over his chest, trying to preserve heat. Seeing as how quickly Senku loses heat when it's cold, Tsukasa quickly starts the fire. Stoking it as he goes to make it warm up the small cave as fast as possible. 

While the fire was slowly heating up the area, all they could do is wait out the storm. Neither of the men had anything to do so they quickly fell into boredom. Feeling awkward in the silence Senku started to fiddle around with the rocks on the ground. He didn't know what to do, but Tsukasa seemed pretty content not talking. He was going to let it go until a thought came to mind. 

"Hey Tsukasa. How did you usually celebrate Christmas?" Senku questioned. Catching Tsukasa off guard from the sudden question, but he quickly recovered. Leaning back to look at the ceiling Tsukasa thought of Christmas. Of his times at the hospital. Giving small presents to an unconscious Mirai. Telling her stories and singing songs. He still wishes that she was awake the entire time, but he doesn't dwell on that. She's awake now, so he has plenty of time to make more memories and fun times. These ones she will remember as well.

"I always visited Mirai when she was in the hospital. As a way to try and encourage her to wake up, I would give her all kinds of presents. That used to make me feel like she was still with me. Like when we were kids playing around." Tsukasa described fondly. Though there was a hint of sadness and heartbreak in the words.

Senku looked away. Feeling a little bad that he brought up such touchy memories. Thinking that he'd let Tsukasa have his moment of melancholy, he curled over his knees. Still cold from the snow. He shivered, hoping that the fire would warm him up soon. 

Tsukasa noticed Senku's movements and scooted over to him. Senku looked up at the large man just as he crouched and hugged the smaller into his chest. The surprise was evident on Senku's face. He was just about to complain about the contact when he noticed just how warm Tsukasa was. He was just as much of a heater as Taiju. The scientist couldn't help but relax and lean into those incredibly warm arms that were holding him so softly.

They shuffled about until both were in comfortable positions. Senku sitting in Tsukasa's lap with arms around him keeping him warm. Senku felt as though he would be able to fall asleep like this. Cradled gently against Tsukasa's large frame. He let out a soft sigh of contentment and leaned his head against the other's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for several minutes. Senku was nearly starting to doze off when he remembered something that he had in his bag. He didn't want to leave the warm cocoon he was in, but the temptation he was facing was hard to resist. 

"Hey. Let me up for a bit. I have something in my bag that we would like to have." The scientist mumbled sleepily. 

Tsukasa did not know what Senku was referring to, since he doesn't recall anything they have that would help their situation, but he opens his arms to let the other leave knowing the other will probably surprise him yet again. 

With a small shiver from the sudden temperature change, Senku got up from the Tsukasa's lap to rummage through his bag. It only took a few moments before he found what he was looking for. He let out a quiet "Aha!" at the find. 

Senku took the small packet, a small box with something white inside, and a portable kettle, to the fire. The fire itself is crackling happily away at the sticks it uses as fuel. It was doing a decent job at making the surrounding area not too cold to work in. Senku put the kettle on a sturdy looking stick just above the fire and filled it with water from his water skin. 

"It's not going to be the best, but I'll use what we have to make it as best as I can." The green haired man told Tsukasa while he waited for the water to heat up. 

"What are you even making? There isn't a whole lot tomake during a snowstorm." Tsukasa asked with a look of confusion crossing his face. 

Senku smirked when he answered the question imposed on him. "I'm making hot chocolate." 

Tsukasa could barely believe his ears. Senku was going to make hot chocolate? Here? He knows that it seems impossible for that to happen, but Senku always has a way of making the impossible possible. So he lets himself watch the boy move around to do just as he said he would.

Senku poured out the now hot water into two cups. Opening the packet and pouring the contents into the cups, he stirred each one with a small spoon until the liquid inside was a deep brown color. 

He popped open the small box next and pulled out two homemade marshmallows. The recipe he used was really simple. The small sponge like substances he has in his hand was more or less just some glucose, flavoring, and water melted together to make a soft and sweet edible food. 

Senku made a small reminder to himself to ask Francois to make a better batch of marshmallows. The villagers would love to have some. 

He dropped a single marshmallow into each cup and watched them melt a little bit before he handed one cup to Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa takes the offered cup and stares at it in disbelief. There was no way Senku, the man that burns everything he cooks, would be able to make some hot chocolate that tastes good. He sniffed the concoction in the warm cup in his hands. It smells just fine. Delicious even. With a deep breath to steady himself he takes a swig. 

Tsukasa makes a satisfied sound when he actually tasted it. The marshmallow had a creaminess and sweetness to it that would stabilize the bitterness of the faux chocolate. It was warm. Not just in temperature, but also in his heart. Tsukasa was really happy with this turn of events, because it has been way too long since he had chocolate, or anything nearly as pleasing as this. 

Senku laughed while watching the other attempt to drink the hot chocolate too fast only to nearly choke on it. He quietly wishes he could make that reaction without having to make something for Tsukasa to consume. But according to a lot of women, the fastest way to a man's heart is through the stomach. Maybe he could find another way to get the same results without having to resort to cooking anything. He didn't want to accidentally give Tsukasa food poisoning in any attempts that he might make.

When Tsukasa finally resurfaced from his mug he looked over to Senku, only to see him crouched over and staring intently into his own, untouched mug. "Is something wrong? You haven't touched your hot chocolate." Tsukasa says to the slightly morose scientist. 

"Nothing's wrong. I was just….thinking." Senku mumbles into his cup as he finally takes a sip. He is legitimately surprised it tasted as good as it did. He can see why Tsukasa downed his so fast. 

Tsukasa doesn't question Senku. He's always thinking about one thing or another. It's not strange or out of character for him to be thinking now either. Though now that he was done with his portion of the drink, his full attention was set on the person in front of him. Tsukasa was aware of his dissatisfaction with his current relationship with Senku. Don't get him wrong he valued the other as a dear friend, but he still couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. 

Something that neither of them have addressed and neither are planning to. Hypothetically speaking, even if he wanted more he doubted that he stood a chance of actually getting closer to him. Everyone could see that Senku was far more interested in science than any romance. 

Tsukasa let a silent sigh pass though his lips. Eyes trailing down to hands that were clasped together on his lap. He's already decided long ago that he'd be happy being just friends. He didn't need more. So why was his heart aching at that thought now? He feels horrible for having these thoughts and feelings for his best friend and not being able to pretend that didn't exist any longer. 

He just needed to get it through his thick skull that Senku does not actually share the same feelings he has for the scientist. Come on Tsukasa! There is no way. There was no way. There was no way. "There is no way." The mantra fell out of his mouth before he even realized it. It only occurs to him that he might have said something is when Senku asks a small, "What? There is no way for what?"

"Oh..." did he say that out loud? Tsukasa was so distracted by his conflicting emotions he forgot the situation they were currently in. "There was no way that..." shit he needed to think of something fast!

Senku raised an eyebrow at Tsukasa's strange reaction to his question. Did he say something wrong? He asked a normal question to what the other said right? So why did it look like Tsukasa was panicking a little over it? "There is no way that.... what?" He really was just confused at this point.

Tsukasa squeezed his brain to think of an answer as he met Senku's confused expression with a smile, hoping to mask his panic.

"No way that...you were able to survive the hot air balloon almost fall without any injuries! It was a miracle Senku." He said the first thing that came to his mind, which happened to be something Tsukasa spent many nights panicking over

"I mean...really I was very worried when I saw you hanging on the side there, I even went to try and catch you if you happened to fall."

Senku looks away at that. Of course Tsukasa was worried about that. It wasn't too long ago and everyone was unhappy with that particular situation. But the advancements they made because of it, made everyone skim over it. Him too. It wasn't like he actually did get hurt at all. There was no falling. There was no near death experiences. Just a small scare when the three of them had to fight the massive cumulonimbus. 

"It wasn't a miracle. Those don't really exist. It was just for the fact that everyone on the balloon was doing their job well even though we had that small encounter. I wasn't really worried about it. I'm much more worried over the fact that you are just letting Hyouga go after what he did. Do you not think he needs to be punished for almost killing you!?" He doesn't realize that the end of his speech was said in a shout until he looks up at Tsukasa's face and sees the guilt in it. 

He curls over his knees. And looks down at the ground between them. Ashamed for bringing up a sore subject. "Sorry. You have more say over it than me. He did attack you and not me anyways. It's your choice."

Tsukasa's skin still shivers whenever he thinks about what might have happened on that mountain if he didn't defend Mirai. His heart can't take the pain of losing his sister just after gaining her back again.

"...It's alright, you don't need to apologise Senku. It has been almost a year since that incident, Hyoga's proved himself to be trustworthy more than once. Even Mirai is starting to warm up to him." He couldn't help but smile at the memory of Mirai braiding Hyoga's hair, or how he tried to teach her how to wield a spear.

But, why was Senku still focused on that incident? As far as Tsukasa knows, Senku was the most selfless and forgiving person he has ever met. Hell even his kingdom's motto was that they accept everyone.

He inched closer to the other, sitting his almost finished hot chocolate cup aside. His eyes held a mix of wonder and hope, suppressed hope that he couldn't help but feel despite his brain telling him it's unlikely. "Why are you still thinking about that?"

Senku sets his still mostly full cup down as well. If they were going to talk about this subject he wasn't sure if he would want to continue drinking it anyways. He crossed his arms over his legs and rested his head on his knees before he replies. 

"Why am I still thinking about it? I'm still thinking about it because I was really scared and worried I would never get to see you again! I don't know what I would do if you were gone. Tsukasa I...." He cuts himself off and moves his mouth to be covered by his legs. Gripping himself tighter. He nearly let himself panic a little at his near confession. 

He couldn't tell Tsukasa how much he really cared. It was pretty obvious that he liked Hyouga. They were best friends and rulers of an entire empire before Senku was even in the picture as more than a common enemy. He stood no chance against that connection. He was just the scientist that was trying to save the world. In the opposite way that Tsukasa wanted too.

Tsukasa's body moved before he could get a word out, his arms instinctively wrapped around the smaller body. His head resting on the soft green strands. "I'm here, I'm not gone Senku. I'm right here." He said gently as his hand rubbed the other's back in a comforting manner.

Was Senku really that worried about him? The thought itself made Tsukasa's heart feel as light as a feather. Hyoga was a good friend, someone who shared Tsukasa's views on the world, nothing more. Meanwhile Senku was the one who changed Tsukasa's views. The one who gave him hopes for a better world.

Senku gave his life meaning again, not just by bringing Mirai back, but also by being by his side. His first friend ever.

His first love. 

Tsukasa never loved before, neither did he believe in it. For him Mirai meant the world because she was his sister. So why did he have to care for a stranger.

That was before Senku came, as if he had flipped Tsukasa's world upside down and has shown him the light. 

Senku rests his head on Tsukasa's large chest. Grabbing onto Tsukasa he breathes in the others scent to calm himself,fighting back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn't get the success he was hoping for. The quiet sobs leaving his mouth hurts all the way down to his chest. 

"P-please don't ever leave me. I can't. I can't handle that." He hiccups. smothering himself against the firm body. It's already embarrassing enough that he almost confessed, but to be crying about it. And to the person he almost confessed to, was just abysmal.

The tears sweeping against Tsukasa's skin only made him embrace Senku tighter, hoping that he could share some of the other's burden. Not being able to stand seeing the man he loves in tears.

"How could I ever leave you? How could I ever leave the most amazing and brilliant person I have met behind? You're beyond someone from a fairytale Senku." He whispered gently against the other's hair. His hand sneaking in between them to cup Senku's face. 

He traced some of the fallen tears with his thumb. "Words won't do you justice. No, nothing ever could even come close to that. You're insanely kind and selflessly sweet. Since the first time I met you, I have felt nothing but absolute adoration towards you." He slowly lifted the other's chin up. As much as he enjoyed the feeling of Senku pressed against his chest. He couldn't help but want to see those crimson brilliant eyes.

Senku gasps and his heart beats quickly inside his chest when Tsukasa slowly closes the distance between them. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart. He could feel his face burning. All of the praise and the closeness is making his head spin. He shoves his wants and desires away though. This is all friendly after all. It's all friendly. Even to him that excuse sounded weak. 

He takes a small breath, from what little air that is between them. "Don't. I'm really not that amazing. You are far better than me. I just like using science and advancing things around me to be better than they are. I'm not nearly as nice as you think I am." 

The blood rushing in his ears was making it hard for him to hear anything else around them. Even the storm outside was sounding softer and quieter. He knew he couldn't keep his head if they kept at this distance. So he pushes himself away from that beautiful warm mass and breathes deeply. Now that he has the space to. Even though he feels open and bare and cold from the loss, he doesn't fall back to Tsukasa's open and waiting arms.

Tsukasa's lips turned into a subtle frown at the loss of the other's body against his. His arms stayed in the air for a second before going down to his side. His chest ached from the lack of a second heartbeat to sync with his own.

"Senku, you are. You really are all of that and more. And I'll repeat it until you face the truth if I have too." He said with a determined look. His body leans forward closer to Senku. The cave they were in wasn't that big, neither was the space between them.

"And I'm not the only one who thinks this way, everyone at the village shares the same view. Hell, I'm sure if you get Hyoga drunk enough, he will admit to it too. Even Mirai couldn't stop gawking at your inventions. She's always found the science shows really fun to watch and now it's like a dream coming true to her." He continued praising and complimenting the other. His eyes suddenly paid attention to how red Senku cheeks and nose were.

Was Senku cold? Why else would his face possibly be this red? Tsukasa hand moved to touch the other's face gently. Slowly moving from the side of his face to his forehead.

As Tsukasa's compliment kept coming, Senku kept getting redder and redder. He was sure his face probably looked like a tomato now. He could feel the cold air hitting his cheeks warm up from how much blood was flowing through his cheeks. Now he just knew that if he kept denying the others compliments, no matter how he feels about them, then he would only encourage him to say even more. 

He covers his flaming face with his hands, unable to look Tsukasa in the eyes. He was so embarrassed. And he was so excruciatingly happy. Tsukasa really really cared for him. And far more than he thought, but still not in the way he felt for him. The squeezing feeling in his chest was simultaneously the best and worst feeling ever.

The hand softly cupping his face was too just much to bare. He had to do something. With a thousand thoughts running through his head his body moved without his knowledge. 

A loud thud of two bodies colliding into the floor echoed through the cave. 

When Senku opened his eyes to see Tsukasa's large body beneath him he was stunned into silence at the absolute beauty he saw. Hair splayed out around him like a halo and his wide honey brown eyes drew Senku in. He was just a breath away from the other. Their bodies lined up against each other perfectly.

Tsukasa didn't see the push coming, his body was so relaxed and off guard that even Senku was able to move him. One moment he was checking Senku's temperature, and another his back was on the ground with Senku's body pressed against his, faces inches apart

Tsukasa's eyes stared widely at the equally surprised eyes, by his own action, crimson ones. He exhaled slowly, watching the cloud of white appearing with his breath. Lips parted as he felt his heart jump at how close they were.

He could feel Senku's heartbeats. Almost as fast as his own. The other was fully on top of him, legs not touching the ground and resting on Tsukasa's own thighs instead. One of the benefits of Tsukasa being taller.

"Senku.." he managed to breath out after a moment of hesitation. His eyes admired how the ends of Senku's hair leaned down as if almost falling. "Why...what are you doing?" He asked genuinely. Not being able to think about any possible reason for the other's action.

His eyes glanced to the other's lips. Maybe Senku wanted to...No No No! That wasn't realistic. This is just Tsukasa's brain playing tricks on him, pull yourself together dammit!

Senku was too busy staring at the other. Drinking in how beautiful and majestic he looked. So when Tsukasa's words broke the stunned silence Senku jumped. He quickly scrambled upwards until he was sitting on Tsukasa's hips. 

"Sorry! I didn't- I mean I- Well-" Senku stumbles over his words until he settles on a weak and nearly confused, "Sorry. It wasn't.....on purpose?" 

He swears he will solve the mystery on if humans have the ability to spontaneously combust if his face gets any redder. Searching for something to distract both of them from what just occurred, he realized that his ears weren't playing tricks on him earlier. The storm really is quieting out. It's now just a soft snowfall at the moment. If they want to leave now would be the time. 

"Anyways, the storm has paused! We should probably leave now!" He says overly loudly.

Tsukasa sat upright as he took in the stuttering flustered Senku on his lap. Seeing the usually smug and collected scientist like this was a rare sight, although Tsukasa can't say he felt a sense of warmth and pride knowing he got to view this rare moment.

The corner of his lips curled upwards at the other's explanation. A chuckle left his mouth unintentionally. "It's alright, I'll take it." He said between laughs as his hand covered his mouth, not being able to control himself anymore, the other was just so damn adorable.

And then came Senku's obvious attempt at trying to change the subject. Tsuaksa's laughter only grew more. "Yeah we should probably leave soon." He said as his laughs finally quieted down, only a few chuckles or giggles leaving his mouth.

Senku feels mortified. He doesn't blame Tsukasa for laughing at him, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like it. He jumped to his feet and held his hand out to the larger. Helping to pull the other up was nice. He may be weak but this is something even he can do. 

He pours the rest of the uneaten hot chocolate that is now cold and soupy onto the fire to dowse it out. They didn't want a wildfire to happen because they weren't diligent in fire usages.

Tsukasa takes the other's hand as he gets up, being more touched by the gesture itself more than anything. "Sorry it's just." Another soft chuckle leaves him as he watched the fire slowly fade away. "This is the first time I see this side of you."

Senku paused putting his backpack on when he hears that. Thinking about it, yeah, this would be the first time Tsukasa would have seen him all flustered like that. 

He finishes his movement as he mumbles in a foreign language

"أتعلم، لم يسبقَ لي رؤيتكَ تَنظرُ إلي...او لأيّ احدٍ بِهذهِ الطريقةِ مِنْ قَبل .تسوكاسا، قدْ كُنتَ بِمطلقِ الفُتنِ و الجمال فـيّ تلكَ اللحظةْ، كَـم تَمنيتُ اننّا لم نضطر للتوقف. كُنا قريبينِ للغْاية، و لـمْ أكُنْ لإِمانعَ انّ تَسرُقَ قُبلَتـي الأولـى حِينها." 

And just like that, he makes his way out of the cave as if he never said a thing.

  
  


Tsukasa blinked in confusion at the other's words...just how many languages could Senku speak exactly. Although despite being impressed with the other's ability, he couldn't help but frown in disappointment at not being able to understand him.

He quickly followed the shorter man out, as they stepped into the soft white snow. The storm has covered nearly everything in white, they were lucky the found a shelter.

"Senku, what did you say back there?" Curiosity took the best of him. He waited for a response as he walked beside the other, heading towards the village.

Senku trudged forward through the thick layer of snow. It really was a beautiful sight. In the old world he had never seen anything like the sight before him. He couldn't while in the city. So he was enjoying this while he could. 

Senku specifically made sure to avoid Tsukasa's eyes. The idea of confessing to the other, even in another language, still had him on edge. "You don't really need to worry about it." He coughs into his fist. 

Blaming the sharp cold in his lungs for making him sound weaker than he really was. He didn't need Tsukasa to think he was starting to get sick too. The other would smother him in comfort and support. Which wouldn't be bad in any other situation, but not now. Not when his heart was so weak.

Tsukasa was about to protest, although from his experience with knowing Senku doesn't like being pushed, he decided against it. Staying silent instead.

Their walk was quiet, and not the pleasant kind of quiet. Tsuaksa's eyes glanced to the figure next to him every five minutes, as if waiting for a sign to talk. He was sure he heard his own name being said back there.

Despite the storm ending, the weather was still pretty cold, not to mention a few snowflakes floating down. Which caused Tsukasa to wrap a part of his cloak around Senku. Making sure the falling snow won't get stuck on his hair, Tsukasa couldn't risk the other getting sick. They really needed to talk to Yuzuriha about making scarves, hats and gloves huh.

Senku hates how he made their walk awkward and stuck in silence. But he couldn't break it now. He just knows that if he does Tsukasa would try to subtly find out what he said. 

The sudden movement from the large man next to him did surprise him some. The cloak over him made him relax. There wasn't going to be a confrontation or any excess worry. Just a nice, friendly action to make sure he doesn't get too cold again. It touched his still fearful heart. But he was starting to calm down and not worry too much about what he just did.

It was good timing too. As now that they are climbing over a hill they see lights, artificial lights, in the near distance. 

"Look Tsukasa! We are almost there!" Senku jumps forward excitedly. Ignoring the small rocks and sticks in his way. He almost tripped on one or two, but managed to catch himself before he fell. They were almost home.

Tsukasa couldn't help but smile at the other's excitement. Honestly who wouldn't be this excited for finally returning home after being stuck in a cave for too long?

He carefully made his way up the hill after Senku, just to make sure the other wouldn't fall down if he accidentally slipped. Although when they reached the edge, something caused Tsukasa to hurry and get in front of the other.

Something was coming towards them at an alarmingly fast speed, a bird? An arrow? Tsukasa didn't waste a second in pulling Senku behind him as his hand shot to catch it. 

He felt...no pain..? Well if you didn't count the intensity cold pile. he just caught. "...a snowball?" He mumbled confusingly. Although his observation distracting him from the swarm of snowballs coming their way.

Senku was just as shocked to see a snowball thrown at them as Tsukasa was. As far as he know the villagers didn't even knows what a snowball was. Let alone a snowball fight. 

Though in his wandering train of thought he also missed the mass of snow hurtling towards them. The sharp sting of cold and the sudden wetness he felt changed that though. 

After unburying himself from the mound of snow he was suddenly under, he looked at where the swarm originated. Gen waves at him with a cocky smirk. 

"Ahh~ Senku-chan! I would have thought you would know to move out of the way when faced with snowballs!" Senku swears he could see the pompous attitude Gen was putting on. 

"You want a snowball fight? Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!" Senku yells back. Jumping up and away from the snow pile and Tsukasa, he quickly makes a snowball in his hands and throws it at Gen while on the move. He needs to find a suitable safe place to hide behind while he makes more snowballs.

Tsukasa managed to shake his head to get rid of the snow on his hair and face. The raw coldness against his skin made a shiver run down his spine. While listening to the other's conversation.

A snowball fight huh? He can't remember the last time he had one.

"Two against one, isn't that a bit unfair Senku. Maybe we should go easy on him." Tsukasa said as he finally managed to get most of the snow off him, a smirk appearing on his face as he spotted a large enough tree they can hide behind. 

He saw the next wave of snowballs coming their way, with a swift motion he managed to grab Senku as he quickly made his one behind the tree. The snowballs missing them by a mere inch or two.

Senku slipped a bit when Tsukasa grabbed him, but the other managed to keep him upright while behind the large tree. He laughed breathlessly. It's been forever since his last snowball fight. He was not going to waste this opportunity to have fun.

"That might be applicable if he was the only one against us. In this game WE are the ones at a disadvantage!" He throws the ball that has in his hand at the end of his sentence. They may be at a huge disadvantage, bit that didn't mean that they wouldn't put up a hell of a fight while going down. He barely even registered the cold anymore.

The huge number of snowballs hitting the other side of the tree proved Senku's words to Tsukasa about being at a disadvantage. He leaned his back against the wood, to steady it more than anything, so the blanket of snow on the leaves won't fall on them.

They were mostly in an open area, any step outside would sure mean getting bombarded with snowballs. The others certainly waited for them to move so they can hit.

He pulled the other closer to his chest, just as a snowball almost hit Senku's side. They've got them surrounded from all directions apparently. "What's the plan?" Tsukasa breathed out as his eyes met determined red ones.

Senku nods his thanks for the save. Not getting hit was very good right now. But that is not their biggest threat. What is is Gen. The ringleader and mastermind of the whole thing. They had to take him out if they stood a chance against numbers like this. 

"Right. What we need to do is give them too much of a target. Or at least multiple targets. So we need to split up. But our main focus should be Gen." He stops his explanation for a second to pull Tsukasa's head down as a ball hurtles past. He looks in the brown eyes that are sparkling with excitement and adrenaline. He almost loses his breath for a moment.

He quickly puts himself back together before Tsukasa could see his moment of shakiness. "Gen is the one that is orchestrating this whole thing. If we take him out the others will slowly fall in line. Though do try to dodge as best as you can. You don't want to get hypothermia." He jokes with a large grin. 

Senku pats the man on his chest, in a signal of good luck, before he runs away from their temporary shelter. Running as fast as he could to get away from the barrage of snow, he does pick up a handful on his way. Only getting hit but three or four ball was pretty good compared to how many were thrown at him.

Tsukasa couldn't help but smile childishly at the way the other patted his chest, his hand reached to caress the same spot for a second. Before his eyes turned back to their determined look.

He quickly made some snowballs he his under his cloak, before sprinting to the opposite direction Senku went in. Managing to evade the snowballs thrown at him only for a couple that hit him square on.

These ones belonged to Ukyo undoubtedly. At least Gen made a wise decision by making Ukyo target him instead of Senku. His eyes scanned the open field with little trees and rocks littered around. A glimpse of purple clothes snapped his attention towards it.

Evading another couple of snowballs thrown at him. He used all of his strength and aim to hit the figure he just saw, only that the moment he ran around the corner...he saw blonde hair covered in snow instead of white and black one. Gen's purple coat was present as well.

Mirai looked up at her stunned big brother. The brother that just threw a very large snowball at her. He was stammering a hasty apology when she burst out giggling. The look on his face was hilarious. And the trap Gen laid out for her brother is working. She just hopes he's having just as much fun as she is. 

Senku however was on the other side of the clearing. He was throwing snowballs left and right. While his aim was not very great it was enough that he hit some people and managed to at least get close to others. He was hit quite often though since he wasn't the most athletic person, but that was just a part of the game. There was a small puzzle though. Counting half of the villagers, the others no doubt working during the winter to make sure no one goes hungry, there was not enough of a target on him. Tsukasa was the main target. Rightfully so, since he had the ability to turn the score around. But that begs the question of where everyone else was. 

The scientist looks up at a sudden movement in the corner of his eyes. Bingo. He found where everyone was. Just about to dog pile the distracted Tsukasa. He didn't have any way of getting close enough to help. And he most definitely not have a good enough aim or was a fast enough builder to hit that many people at once. That left one last option. Get Tsukasa to move himself. With a large breathe, that tingled his lungs from the large intake of chilled air, he yelled as loud as he could to the pair of siblings.

"TSUKASA DODGE!!!"

Tsukasa was in the middle of his third attempt at apologising to his sister. The chuckles and laughs coming from her mouth helped ease the guilt Tsukasa was feeling. Although a sound caught his attention.

Senku's voice, yelling to him.

Tsukasa's legs moved on their own before he could even think about why the other said that. Blindly following Senku's command, Tsukasa was able to successfully move away. He heard a loud thud sound of something behind him the second he moved.

...was that a trap, and was Mirai on it too, out of all people!

He looked behind him at the now almost hill of snow that emerged where he was standing. Mirai innocently standing next to it, her hands behind her back. Hands that suddenly took Tsukasa off guard by throwing a snowball at him.

Mirai's giggling increased in volume now that she watched her brother's face morph into a state of shock and overexaggerated betrayal. A look that was now covered in snow. She gave a small wave to Tsukasa as she ran away, looking for more snow to use. 

Senku was running across the clearing towards Tsukasa when he spotted a mix of black and white creeping up behind the other. It was Gen and a couple others. Apparently they were still trying to tag Tsukasa. Not if he could do anything about it though!

With new determination to reach Tsukasa before the other, Senku ran forward. Once he was in arms reach he grabbed a hold of the large man's coat sleeve to pull him behind a nearby tree. Just in time too it seems. Not even a few moments later a new pile of snow emerges from the spot Tsukasa was standing in not too long ago.

Tsukasa barely registered in Mirai's wave as he saw his sweet sister skipping steps away from him, as if she didn't just betray her brother.

He felt a tug on coat as he was wiping the snow from his face. A flash of green hair made him go without resistance, following the other in a hurried step without looking at the second pile of snow behind them.

Tsukasa's steps stopped as he pulled Senku behind a much larger tree than before, both of them breathing heavily. Some wet spots on their coats from melted snow.

The identity of his attacker only registered in Tsukasa's brain after some seconds, his eyes went to panting figure pressed against his chest. Senku had the chance to take Gen out while attacking Tsukasa...but he didn't.

"Why?..." he mumbled between breaths, feeling the adrenaline slowly fading from his system as the heat of Senku's body sweeped into his own. "You could have taken him out right there." He swallowed, not breaking eye contact with the half lidded crimson eyes. 

Tsukasa ignored the way his hands instinctively wrapped around the other, blaming it on the cold instead. Senku's breath hitting his skin felt too nice.

Senku was a shivering mess when he felt Tsukasa's arms wrap around him. He would forever deny just how that simple action left him feeling safe and cozy despite the cold seeping into his bones. It took a full second for Tsukasa's question to register in his mind. But when It did, the now blushing scientist swallowed thickly. 

"Uhhh...." Senku panics just a little. He didn't have an answer for that. Best just to make something up. "I didn't see the point to? It's just a snowball fight. It's not like we absolutely needed to win it." Whispering to not sound as dumb as he felt for missing that opportunity, he let himself lean closer into the warmth the other provided.

Tsukasa blinked twice at the other's reason, or lack of one. Was Senku...worried about him? Is that why he pulled Tsukasa away.

The thought warmed his heart, his lips curling into a small smile. "Thank you...for saving me." Call Tsukasa dramatic if you want, but being buried under a pile of snow would have certainly caused him a fever. He reached with one hand to brush the snow off the other's hair. "At least you didn't plot against me like Mirai did." He said with a dramatic frown.

At the mention that Senku, the weak scientist that does more experiments than any sort of physical or emotional exercise, was the one that saved Tsukasa. The man that is so strong and powerful to be able to put people that have trained their lives away underneath him. And he was thanking Senku for helping him. 

The warmth spreading through Senku's body was not from any external source. It was all coming from his heart. The heart that squeezed painfully when he looks at that gorgeous face. When he listens to that soft but clear voice. When he wraps his arms around the others neck, lifting himself up to his toes. 

The two's breath was mingling from how close Senku got. Just a little bit more and they would be kissing. But before he could close that ever so tempting and far distance.

Both he and Tsukasa took a snowball to the face. 

Falling back to the flats of his feet, he shakes the snow off of his head and looks over to where the snowballs came from only to see a triumphant Gen. "Looks like we won huh? Senku-chan~." 

"You little-" Senku narrows his eyes at the mentalist before jumping towards him. Pouncing on the other he started wrestling him in the cold snow. Gen wasn't going to get away with ruining the moment so easily! He was going to be just as wet and cold as they were!

The snowball to the face was a surprise to Tsukasa. when he finally got it off of him and saw Senku wrestling Gen into even more snow, he sighed. Both happy for the two that looked like they were having fun. And disappointed because Senku was so close earlier. 

The near kiss is still making his heartbeat go crazy. He can't even imagine what Senku'd feel like right now. Would his lips be chapped lips or smooth? Would he say Tsukasa's name? God forbid, but what if he had used his tongue?! 

Just the thoughts alone are making Tsukasa blush. He snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his arm. A snow covered Senku is looking at him with some concern. Gen wasn't too far away, not doing much better than the soaked man next to him.

"Hey. Are you ok? You were staring off into space. You didn't even look up when I said your name." Senku asked, glad that the contact of his hand was enough to get Tsukasa to acknowledge the world again. He needs the other to help him get back to the village. He was shaking and shivering too much to even walk very straight. 

"The fight is over, we lost. But it's ok. Right now I just want to change my clothes and warm up." Senku takes a step forward towards the other larger man. The warmth seeping off of him was too tempting to resist. 

Tsukasa was shocked to see just how much the scientist was shivering. He must be freezing! With a quick movement, after he shook the thoughts away and regained his head some, he brought Senku close to his chest. With one arm around the shorter man he started on his way back to the village. He needed to get to Yuzuriha so that she could give them some new, warm, and not wet clothes. 

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." He replies to Senku's question a little late. It's not like he wanted the other to worry at all. Far from it. But he didn't want to reveal what he was thinking either. That definitely wouldn't go over very well. The scientists probably wasn't even thinking of anything romantic during that time. He has no idea what else would make Senku lean up close to him like that, but there was probably a reason that he just didn't see. Even to his ears those excuses sound just like that. Excuses. 

The village wasn't too far away now. Only over the bridge. Senku curled up closer to the chest and arm holding him up. He closes his eyes and let's the sway of walking soothe and calm him. The adrenaline leaving his system slowly but surely. He is tired enough now that he almost misses when they approach Yuzuriha. Francois is with her talking about something that they pause with once they see the two of them. 

"Sorry Yuzuriha, but can we have another pair of clothes? These ones are…… really wet and cold." Tsukasa asks politely. Even now, after months of talking and interacting with the Kingdom of Science's citizens, he is still extra nice and careful around Yuzuriha and Taiju. Probably because he still feels bad about killing Senku all that time ago. Even if he was forgiven and accepted into the group as a friend, he still wants to be nice to those two. 

"Of course! Get out of those clothes! There are some changing rooms in the back of that building over there." The seamstress points over to a hut not too far away. Tsukasa nods his thanks and turns to leave. Senku hides his face closer to Tsukasa's chest to get away from the passing g look on Yuzuriha's face. He knows his feelings for the other aren't exactly very well hidden, but he does not need her to question him about it later. 

Now that they are behind walls the cold is having a much harder time seeping into their bones. Tsukasa makes sure Senku could stand alone before leaving him in search of his own new clothes. He picked up a nearby pike of cloth and went to the changing room. It takes a bit to get the sopping wet clothes off of him to change. 

When he comes out he looks over himself. He's now wearing a long sleeved red shirt that has white lines at the wrists and bottom hem. The dull red brown pants he has now make it so that the shirt stands out more than the rest of the clothes. Some dark brown boots, and a sleek black cloak with white fluff on the rim of the hood finish off the look. He most definitely is very warm and dry now. 

Tsukasa looks around the hut only to find that Senku has already left. So he decides to leave as well. There is probably something to do around the village. The large Christmas tree that the villagers have been working on is up and beautiful. The lights shimmer off of the surrounding snow and turn it into several different colors. Pinks, blues, reds, greens, they all join together on the tree and melt into each other on the snow. The sight is captivating and Tsukasa doesn't want to leave the gorgeous scenery just yet. He gets that wish when he is called and someone walks up to him.

Senku watches as Tsukasa leaves to change his clothes. He's still heavily shivering, but he can move on his own. And once he gets rid of the wet clothes he has on now, he'll warm up quickly. Now to only find some clothes to change into. Senku searches around the considerably small hut only to find that there wasn't another pile of clothes hanging around like with Tsukasa's pile. With a huff he heads out to catch Yuzuriha and Francois again. The two were still talking when he walked up. 

"Senku? What are you doing here? Why haven't you changed yet?" The concern in Yuzuriha's voice was evident. Even Francois seemed a bit put out by Senku's still dripping body. Though he couldn't tell if it was because they cared about him getting sick or if it was because he had the potential to make a mess if he didn't change soon. 

"I was going to but there wasn't any clothes for me. Tsukasa found a pile for himself, but I had no such luck. Can you give me some?" Yuzuriha looked him up and down. Something sharp in her gaze. He could already feel the dread creep into him. Whatever she was thinking couldn't be very good for him. 

"Of course Senku. Would you like to help me Francois?" The seamstress looked over to the quiet butler. Senku didn't know just what help Francois could be for this. Especially since he knew how to change himself and didn't need help with it, but this was Yuzuriha. If she wanted help with something with clothes, she was probably going to get it since she was the only one that knew how to make them. 

Francois took in the scene before they made a move to reply. "I understand. I will endeavor to help you achieve your goal." They gave a vague answer and a mysterious nod along side it. Though it seems as if Yuzuriha could understand what they meant. So that meant that Senku was the only one that was lost on this whole exchange. 

"What do you mean? Goal? I'm just changing clothes. Nothing too hard about that." He tries to reason. Or at least encourage them to give more information about what they were going to do. He got no such luck though. The two only smile at him before Yuzuriha grabs him and drags him into another building. The dread is far worse now that the door it closed and his stuck with his childhood friend and a butler that he still doesn't really understand too well. 

"Well. What do you say Francois? Let's get him changed!" 

"Of course."

With no other words spoken between them the two started to strip him. He was grateful that at least Francois was the one that did anything below the belt and Yuzuriha stayed far higher than that. When they were done and everyone was exhausted from the constant struggle and wiggling, Senku was completely dressed. Literally. He was in a dress. 

The blush was high on his cheeks as Yuzuriha gave him a mirror to look at himself with. The bright red Christmas dress was the one that stood out the most. It only went down to mid thigh on him and the white hems accentuated his lithe frame. The thigh high stockings at least helped to keep his legs warm from the bitter cold of winter. The knee high Santa boots also made it nice to walk around like this. The small shawl like shoulder cover, that was also red and white, and the white gloves on his hands were the last parts to his outfit. 

"Why am I wearing something like this?! It's embarrassing!" He loudly questions the proud and slightly smug people that forced this onto him. There was no way he was going to wear this out. It doesn't matter that he feels really warm and soft despite the seemingly lack of fabric. It doesn't matter than everyone was already used to him wearing skirts. This was different and he was embarrassed that they would even suggest that he walk out in something like this. 

"Awe. Come on. It's not that bad. Look at how good you look!" Yuzuriha points out. He sends her a weak glare in response. How good he looks is not the problem he was trying to face at the moment. And he knows that they know that. 

"Alright look. We both know that you like Tsukasa. You are not very good at hiding it." She quickly explains. Tagging on the last part on when she sees his panicked face. "No one is against it. If anything we are trying to help you win him over! If you look this good there is no way he could not fall for you!" 

Senku pulls himself together at her speech and looks down at himself again. Would this outfit really help him with Tsukasa? It doesn't seem like it would. But he is no expert in how to look good for other people or on how to seduce someone. Yuzuriha probably has a lot more experience with something like that. 

"Sir Senku, I believe that this outfit will do you more favors than you initially realize." Francois' calm voice settles into the part of his head that was moving faster than he could keep up with. He looks up to them and sees that they really are trying to help him. He takes a deep breath and nods to them. 

Leaving the building behind with a new sense of purpose, he walks over to search for Tsukasa.

Meanwhile. At the middle of the village where nearly everyone was, around the gain Christmas tree. Tsukasa was making his way through people trying to find a green hair batch. To his Dismay, it was harder than it sounded because of Christmas green theme.

"Just where did he go exactly." He mumbled to himself as he looked everywhere. Even with his height advantage, he couldn't locate the other.

Although from the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of spiky short hair. Taiju! He must have seen him right? Tsukasa was about to reach for the other to get his attention. But, before he could open his mouth. An arm snuck around him pulling him backwards towards another body.

"TSUKASA! searched for you everywhere! You can't just disappear with Senku like that on Christmas eve, people might get ideas you know." Ryusui's overconfident voice came before Tsukasa could see him. His eyes narrowed a bit at the other's comment.

It's not that he hated Ryusui. No, hate was a too strong word. He just...didn't practically like the other. And Tsukasa knows judging him based on his past isn't a good thing but, he's still the person who brought money back to the purified world.

"It's nothing like that." Tsukasa addresses Ryusui's concerns. "What were you looking for me for?" He says trying to move away from the previous subject. 

"Well it is Christmas. And Christmas usually means that people give others presents. So o got something for you!" Ryusui proclaims and ties a red and green plaid scarf around Tsukasa's neck. 

The taller man was definitely surprised and taken off guard by the gift. He never expected Ryusui of all people to just give him something. There was almost always a price or demand to fulfill. 

Tsukasa, still in a stupor, gently caresses the soft fabric of the scarf. It surprisingly doesn't look very well done like any of Yuzuriha's pieces. Does that mean Ryusui made this himself? 

Before Tsukasa could voice that very prevalent question, Gen rolled up beside them. He was now wearing his iconic purple coat again so it seems that if he got it back from Mirai. 

Tsukasa for the first time in a long time, was thankful for Gen's presence. Despite the other interrupting whatever he and Senku had going on back at the tree.

But before he could get a word out again, Ryusui seemed to take the lead of the conversation. "What do you think? After all, I made it myself. Of course it was an easy task." Ryusui proclaimed despite the clear bruises and cuts on his fingers. His blue eyes gleaming with excitement and pride of a kid that's waiting for praise.

"I..." Tsukasa wasn't one to fake compliments, it did cause him trouble back in the modern world. "I like it, Ryusui...Thank you." He managed to say with a genuine smile. Felt a bit of amusement at how the other's eyes subtly widened with a blemish of red on the corner of them. 

Maybe Ryusui wasn't such a bad person after all. Maybe Tsukasa had judged him too quickly huh. The other must have spent a lot of time for this gift and...Tsukasa didn't even have something to give him back. "Although I'm...sorry I didn't bring a gift. I didn't think that.." he averted his eyes to try and get through the bit embarrassing situation.

"Oh...But Tsukasa. It's alright, you can make it up to me in another way " Ryusui's finger pointed above their heads. Where a small green leaf with red dots hanged from the tree. A mistletoe. Tsukasa could swear it wasn't there a moment ago.

And...where did Gen go again?

"OH NO!!!~ It looks like Ryusui and Tsukasa have both walked underneath the mistletoe! Now you two have to kiss!" Gen intones dramatically. Tsukasa turned around to see the other was a little ways behind him and was holding a stick up in the air. The stick that just so happens to hold the piece of mistletoe that he was under. 

The blush on his face is not something he can identify very easily. Was he just that embarrassed or was he angry at the fact the these two have obviously connived with each other? He doesn't know, but that all seems to pale in importance as soon as he feels hands on gripping onto his shoulders. 

Turning back around to Ryusui, he sees that the usually pompous man is attempting to lift himself to Tsukasa's height. His eyes lidded. The panic is starting to spread in him now. He can't let himself be kissed by Ryusui. But he can't just say no. There is a crowd of villagers and moderners that are watching this go down. He can't think of any way of how to leave this awkward situation. So he just slowly leans away whenever Ryusui leans forward.

Leaning away was a pretty easy job considering their height difference. It could have been excused at the first few times. But after the fifth time, it started getting cartoonishly comedic. To the people watching at least.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was having a mini panic attack. Ryusui's grip just got tighter as his attempts got more determined. Tsukasa has been avoiding their lips meeting for 5 minutes now but the other isn't giving up even one bit.

And Gen's action to push the mistletoe closer between them was just the icing on the cake. Hell even the crowd seemed to enjoy the show. Needless to say, Tsukasa was absolutely stuck with no escape whatsoever.

Finally Ryusui's patience seemed to have ran out as his other hand went behind Tsukasa's head. And was slowly pulling Tsukasa's face closer and closer. Tsukasa's eyes were wide in horror, face flushed in embarrassment. As he stared at the inching closer face of Ryusui's, closed eyes and slightly parted lips. 

Tsukasa just pressed his own lips closed into a thin line. But Ryusui's unexpected tug on his hair made him part his lips in surprise. He could feel the other's breath against his mouth. Golden hair covering his vision.

This is how his first kiss will be huh...he silently apologised for Senku from under his breath.

And then, out of nowhere. Tsukasa was falling backward. Away from Ryusui. Is this what they call a Christian miracle?

Nope, because that miracle turned out to be a green and white haired man, who's panting breathlessly with an Iron grip at Tsukasa's scarf.

Senku has never been as livid in his life! How dare Gen and Ryusui try that? He doesn't even know where to start! Just that now he and Tsukasa need to leave. 

Senku pulls up at Tsukasa's mass to get him to stand again. It was honestly a bit surprising that he even managed to get Tsukasa to fall over in the first place. Apparently he just proved the theory about humans gaining strength in a rush of adrenaline.

As soon as Tsukasa managed to stand up, he couldn't get a word out as he found himself being led away by the red scarf. He swore he saw a smirk on Ryusui's and Gen's lips from the corner of his eyes as Senku tugged on the scarf harder to get him through the sea of people.

"Senku hold on I can't breath just...Senku." Tsukasa's voice only registered in his brain after some seconds. His tight grip on the red scarf around the other's neck vanished. Which was followed by a loud inhale from the other.

"Senku why did you…" Tsukasa managed to question between his heavy breaths. Sure Ryusui surprised him a bit but...why would Senku get really mad at it? 

Senku's jaw tightened as his hand curled into a fist. Frustration and anger blinding his usual logical thinking. "Oh you want to know why! It's because i can't leave for 10 fucking minutes without having to worry about someone else stealing you from me!" He yelled out as he stomped his long red boots against the floor.

Tsukasa just noticed what the other was wearing...was that a dress. His face flamed in red as he finally noticed how it hugged the other's body nicely. A perfect fit made for him. Bringing out everything special and nice about the other's physique. Although his train of thoughts got cut off as Senkus' shouting continued.

"First it was in that fucking cave! And then at the tree when YOU!" Senku's finger turned towards Gen. "Decided to ruin the moment. And yet again you do it. Do you see what I'm fucking wearing Gen? It's a dress. I'm wearing a fucking dress Ryusui. And all of this just to impress Tsukasa. But noooo. You two HAD to go and..." Senku's voice quieted down as he noticed the look of amusement on both of their faces. He was scolding them dammit! Why would they be smiling like two foxes who's…

… who's plan worked.

Oh god … was this a setup? Did they do it on purpose so..

Tsukasa saw white gloved hands caressing his face as Senku's angry face turned into frustration filled red one instead. "Senku. I swear it's not what it looks like I…" what would Tsukasa say. Can he even say anything to fix this?

"It's alright. I know. Me too, I'm sorry too. I got worked up… Tsukasa do you know what I said in that cave?" Senku's grip on the scarf came back, as he gently tucked the other to bend down a bit to face him. Stupid gorgeous Tsukasa and his stupidly long legs. He cupped the other's face. not caring about who's watching.

Tsukasa felt his eyes light up at the mention of what the other said. He nodded as his lips parted. Taking in the sight of Senkus' blushing face with white fluff and red dress. His heart was basically hammering in his chest. Staring at the other longingly.

"I..said that…" Senku's features softened as he swallowed thickly. "That I wished you'd have kissed me back there Tsukasa. It'd have been my first kiss and I really wanted you to have it because…" He felt large arms wrap around his as he pressed closer to the other's body. "Because I love you. And I want you to be mine."

Tsukasa pulled the other closer, foreheads pressed together as their breath tangled. Lips almost meeting. "Senku...I've always been yours." His eyes went down to Senku's lips. lips he had dreamt about almost every night. "Can I..?" 

An amused huff left Senku's mouth. This is why he loved Tsukasa. "Just kiss me already you idiot." His lips tugged into a small smirk as he closed his eyes. 

The seconds seemed to stretch. He was suddenly aware of every small touch and move. Mind racing with excitement.

Then...he felt it, soft lips pressing against his own. Senku pressed against them more, despite them being cold. His arms tangled in the other's hair as he was picked up.

His teeth slowly pulled Tsukasa's bottom lip. Wanting to deepen the kiss. And almost instantly, his wish was granted as the other's lips parted more.

Chocolate. Tsukasa tasted like chocolate and marshmallow.

Tsukasa kissed hungrily back. Whispering quiet 'I love you' between each kiss. Carrasing the other's back gently. He didn't want this to end. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like this. With Senku. 

Despite it being a normal kiss, no magical feelings. No Christmas miracles or shooting stars. And of course no crowd clapping. Tsukasa still found himself intrigued. This felt better than any fairytale kisses.

Because this was real. This was an average normal kiss of two inexperienced people who just ached for each other for too long. Far too long. And this was enough. 

And to both of their dismay. It ended. They both slowly parted as a smile line of salvia broke from between them. Swollen lips and red cheeks. Stars filled eyes staring into love-struck ones.

"Red looks good on you." Tsukasa mumbled after a while. Neither of them breaking the embrace. Honestly. Senku had always looked gorgeous in his eyes. But to see the other in these clothes that he wore especially for him. Was a whole another experience. Something that made Tsukasa weak in the knees and heart jump in the sky.

Senku rolled his eyes in amusement at the other's comment. But then his eyes caught the sight of the red scarf around Tsukasa's neck "Can't say the same for you." He huffed out. A hand detangled itself from the other's hair as it went to unwrap the scarf from Tsukasa's neck. 

Only to wrap it around them both instead. Senku definitely notices the 'S & T' knitted in the corner of the scarf. And last time he checked, Ryusui didn't start with an S.

"So~ Senku-chan finally did it huh." Gen's voice came from Ryusui's side as he let out a victorious chuckle. "But you really got overly passionate in the kiss Ryusui-chan. I thought you were really going to kiss Tsuaksa-chan. What would have you done if Senku was a bit late?"

"Of course I'd give my all Gen. After all you can't expect anything less from me!. And hey, Senku pulled him away before I did, didn't he. So it's a win! And even if he didn't. I wouldn't have complained for stealing a kiss or two." Ryusui answered back. A smile on his face as he watched Tsukasa's happy expression. That's all that mattered after all didn't it...

"You did a well job Ryusui-sama. Although I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt this lovely moment." Francois voice came back from between the crowd. They were carrying a huge plate with an Iron cover on it. 

"Oh! Francois what did you make this time." Ryusui comment seemed to grab the attention of the people around them. As everyone began to gather around his butler. Francois only smiled in response as they uncovered the plate.

"Is that…" Senku couldn't believe his eyes. When? How? What? He blinked to make sure he was seeing this correctly. "A cake! You managed to make a cake..and a very huge one."

Tsukasa curiously got closer to the said cake as he took in the soft and fluffy looking cream covering the cake. There was a red and green design of a rocket and stars at the top. Perfectly assembling the science kingdom flag. "Francois that's...really impressive."

"Of course. What else did you expect." Fracois' confident reply came as they sat the cake on the large table near the tree. Everyone took their seats as the food got passed around. Laughs and warm chats filled the place. The Christmas tree lights shining through the night. 

Senku felt fingers brush against his own. "Jeez. I can't eat in peace can I?" He faked a whiny voice as his hand tangled with Tsukasa's. Laughing at how a bit of cream was stuck to the corner of the other's mouth. 

"What? Something on my face?" Tsukasa's tongue tried to pry the cream away. Only that it couldn't reach it. And his struggling attempt only seemed to help increase the other's laughter.

"Stay still." Senku's thump went to wipe it of tsukasa's face. Bringing his finger to his own lips instead as he cheerfully licked the cream off. Only to be surprised by a pair of invading lips that captured his in a kiss. He quickly kissed back.

Yeah. This is by far his best Christmas eve.

\--------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE 

Gen and Ryusui watch the two new lovebirds from a distance away. Content to stay where they were at. Though that didn't stop Gen from feeling a large amount of melancholy at the recent events. He knew just how much the man beside him cared for Tsukasa. It was really noble and caring that Ryusui would give him up to Senku. Especially on Christmas Eve.

Gen lays a hand onto Ryusui's back in hopes of comforting him at least a little. "You did good. Letting your own love leave for his own is not easy. Try to take comfort in the fact that he's happy now."

Ryusui stays quiet in light of the other's words. Simply nodding his head, he subtly runs a hand over his eye. There was no need to feel betrayed. Tsukasa had made it obvious the entire time that his interest was with Senku, not Ryusui. 

Besides, he was proud that he had given his love the best gift he could. This may not be his best Christmas, but it was still a damn good one. 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS JAGGER!!! IM SO SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE!!! ;^; I hope you enjoy your gift!! <3 This was my first ever fic so if it's not great please read with grain of salt. ^^; Anyways! This was very fun to do! And I hope to make more fics eventually. If anyone has and comments or whatnot I'd love to hear them! <3


End file.
